


La dama del futuro

by SweetieBright (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Steampunk
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweetieBright
Summary: Tre protagonisti, un dottore con una doppia vita, un re ossesionato da un quadro e una ragazza universitaria, tutti con un diverso ed unico desiderio, cosa accomuna queste tre persone così diverse e uguali allo stesso tempo?
Relationships: Maria/Tony (West Side Story)





	La dama del futuro

Mondia, 1889

Robert Howling, era uno dei dottori più abili e capaci di Mondia e per la sua giovane età era un prodigio, uno di quelli mai visti.  
Era mulatto, aveva dei capelli marrone nocciola ed aveva degli occhi blu che a prima vista sembravano zaffiri, era miope ma questo non gli impediva di trascorrere la sua seconda vita senza problema e se c'era una cosa che Robert amava più di tutte, era la notte.

Il potere della notte era più forte su di lui e questo potere, lo trasformava nel corvo, un ladro gentiluomo dalla maschera identica a quella del becco di un corvo, ma allo stesso tempo identica a quella di un dottore della peste.  
Però, il corvo era visto come un cattivo, il quale obbiettivo era rubare le opere d'arte e i gioielli più preziosi di Mondia. 

Non aveva mai avuto un vero obbiettivo, se non arricchirsi alle spalle degli altri, nascondere la verità come se nulla fosse e fingersi il gentile e affascinante dottore che tutte e tutti ammiravano.  
Anche se Robert era leggermente dispiaciuto da quelle sue azioni, non riusciva a smettere, era come se quelle sue azioni indirettamente lo costringessero a rubare e ne era dipendente. 

Ma se a Mondia, scorreva tutto nello stesso modo, clinica, musei e balli in maschera, lo stesso non poteva essere per il re del suo regno, Christopher Mondus detto anche, il Re illuminato. 

Christopher era il giovane re per eccellenza, capelli biondi quasi bianchi, occhi verdi e una pelle pallida e nonostante la sua età anche lui era un sapiente e adorava circondarsi di libri e ricerche sviluppate da lui stesso.  
Le Ricerche focalizzate sul corvo, mostravano la sua morbosa passione per quel misterioso personaggio il tutto era dovuto alla sua voglia di mantenere le opere accessibili per tutti, sfortunatamente, quelle opere però venivano puntualmente rubate, dal corvo in persona. 

Nonostante i numerosi controlli e le numerose guardie, nulla poteva essere fatto contro il corvo e anche se fosse stato possibile.  
Se Christopher voleva le opere d'arte per tutti, il corvo era egoista. 

«Bene, abbiamo finito signora Hudson... Mi raccomando prenda i medicinali che ho prescritto e si riposi...» disse in tono gentile, salutando la signora che aveva aiutato. 

Il ragazzo si sedette sulla grande sedia di pelle nel suo studio e prendendo il suo blocco, apparentemente normale, si mise a controllare le opere d'arte mancanti e noto' che ne mancava solo una. 

L'opera più preziosa di tutte, la dama del futuro. 

L'opera ritraeva una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli blu e dalla pelle pallida, intenta a sfogliare un libro su uno strano specchio che proiettava quelle immagini e nonostante il quadro fosse inanimato, le immagini cambiavano continuamente, era un quadro misterioso, ma pieno di valore. 

Sarebbe stato il prossimo colpo del corvo. 

«Dottore, mi scusi se la interrompo» l'infermiera si scuso' con il dottore, «È arrivata una lettera dal palazzo reale».  
Robert era stupito e prese la lettera, aprendola con impazienza. 

«Sono stato invitato dal grande saggio in persona per il grande ballo che si svolge ogni solstizio d'estate e posso portare anche un'altra persona...»

Robert tornò a casa molto tardi, una paziente lo aveva tenuto impegnato più del previsto e quando tornò andò su, nella vecchia soffitta con il suo personale teletrasporto. 

Dopo un po' di scale, arrivò dinnanzi al grande armadio dove teneva i suoi abiti più eleganti, prese uno smoking bianco come la neve e mormorò:«Si va in scena per l'ultimo e grande colpo...». 

Se Robert era intento a preparare il suo smoking e i suoi marchingegni, Christopher era intento a fortificare la sicurezza e intanto, ammirava il quadro che avrebbe dovuto esporre nella grande sala del grande e lussiorioso dirigibile che avrebbe ospitato il grande ballo.

La dama nel quadro lo affascinava e lo indeboliva di ogni suo potere da re.  
Ma se la dama nel quadro fosse stata reale? Cosa avrebbe detto del suo essere re? L'avrebbe apprezzato?

In tutto questo, la sala contenente il quadro venne spenta e il quadro fu coperto da un prezioso telo di velluto rosso.

«Buona notte alla mia dama preferita...»


End file.
